In which Cooper gets even
by wheretobe
Summary: Cooper tries his best to get even [VioletCooper]


Title: In which Cooper gets even

Author: wheretobe (curseofavalon)

Rating:Pg-13

Disclaimer:Don't owe them, don't make money with them. Just use them.

Pairing/Character:Violet/Cooper

Summary: Cooper tries to make it up to Violet. Post 1x07, One shot

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Cooper Freedman was many things. People said he was a boy in a man's body, his colleagues said he was compassionate and a good soul and one of his patients once told him he was brave. He actually knew he was until, well until it came to Violet Turner. There Coop actually turned into a blubbering fool who was scared to face his best friend. And he had good reasons: like leaving her while she stood before him naked, that was the best reason he had ever had to be afraid of Vi.

But he wasn't ready to admit that to anyone yet, especially not to her. The last time he tried the _'admitting path of fucking up your friendship' _she hadn't even realized that he had practically told her that he 'more than liked her'.

Then again Violet probably knew. She had to, it was hard to ignore their simultaneous turning back around and hurrying off in the practice as they faced each other in one of the hallways. He knew his colleagues noticed since Dell looked puzzled, Naomi annoyed, Pete like he knew what was up and pitied him, Addison didn't really notice since she was glancing at Pete (using the distraction of the others to do so shamelessly) and Sam looked like he didn't even want to know.

Before the tips of his ears could get even more red, Cooper made a beeline for his office mumbling something about catching up on paperwork.

'God did they sleep with each other?' Noami sighed and rubbed her forehead.

'No.' Addison added absentmindedly.

'Actually they wanted to...friends with benefits. Seems like that didn't work out.' Pete added and then turned to Addi, smirking as he caught her watching.

Sam straightened and shook his head, waving his hands about.

'I don't wanna know...nope...'

Sam left, still mumbling.

'Too much...sex here...way too much.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Let's be rational about it._

Violets Mantra, only problem was that she was rarely rational.

_So he couldn't have sex with you. No big thing, someone else will do._

Ok so maybe that wasn't really the problem. If one wanted sex it was easy to get in LA.

_The problem is why Cooper refused, right? RIGHT?_

'Stop yelling at me!'

Vi rubbed her temples furiously and then dropped her head on her desk. She was being driven insane, and if Coop wasn't doing the driving then she readily took over. A muffled groan came from her as once more the night replayed in her head vividly. She could've lived with him showing up and telling her right away he couldn't have sex with her. But letting her undress first, humiliate herself in front of him and shedding each last barrier, then telling her he couldn't was a bit upsetting.

_How do you feel about it?_

Psychiatry 101 : 

**How do you feel about it?** _[common question_ use after teary, unsettling, boring, outright stupid problem revision by patient to mask your above mentioned feelings and seem interested.

Her arms moved from under her head to over her head as if shielding her from whatever could impact.

So Cooper had feelings for her. That was the big thing, besides making a fool of herself and standing before him naked.

_Thank god I had shaved._

'Ok, ok not really helpful thought right now.'

_You're only trying to distract yourself from the fact that even if he was an ass about it, actually hearing him tell you you were special made the stupid tingles start in your belly! By the way talking to yourself is abnormal._

'Aaaarrrrghhhh!'

Violet threw her hands upwards and made a strangled sound oozing with frustration.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Is she actually talking to herself in there?'

'Looks like it.'

Naomi raised her brow in confusion and shrugged at Addison.

'Do we go in and talk to her about it?'

'Seems like she's having a heated conversation, maybe you don't want to disturb her session.'

Grunted Pete from behind them, while walking towards the two woman.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The rest of the day had gone by uneventful, which means that the two kept as far away from each other as possible. But that didn't mean that they stopped agonizing about the outcome of the previous night.

By ten that evening Cooper had had enough of it, gathered the last few ounces of his battered and beaten courage and went to Violets place. Once there he agonized about ringing her bell for minutes, pacing up and down in front of her door, combing his hand through his hair, doing it again, switching hands and then furiously rubbing both hands over his head and growling in frustration.

'Were you about to ring the bell or wait till my neighbors called the cops for lurking?'

Violet, wrapped in the robe she wore last night, stood casually (or rigid but very well concealing it) leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was way too calm for Coopers liking, but then again she was the therapist of the two and it was her job to be cool in the worst situations.

'Hi...Violet...hey.'

She merely raised her brow at him and started turning around again. His hand flew out to her arm on instinct, it made her move stop but she flinched away from him anyways. The pain suddenly very obvious in her eyes.

'What do you want here Cooper?'

'Can...can we talk?'

Violet heaved a sigh and shook her head dejectedly. She looked hurt, like she looked when Allan had pulled another stunt and it made Coop's heart plummet and a lump rise in his throat.

'I don't think that's a good idea. Let's...just not talk about it ever again because once going through it was humiliating enough. Thanks.'

Violet was about to turn away again as the disappointment in Coops eyes changed to exasperated and it made her stop for a millisecond, just long enough to see his hands move to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Her eyes widened in response and she looked around frantically.

'Cooper! What are you doing!'

The shirt landed on the ground and his hands wandered to his pants buttons, flicking them open fast. He struggled a little with pulling them off, staggering while Violet stood, forming words with her mouth but not actually letting any sound pass her lips.

'Look if it...worried you so damn much that I saw you naked. FINE! So...you'll see me naked and we're even. We can be ashamed together.'

Coop almost fell, jumping back and forth from leg to leg until her finally could pull jeans and shoes off together. He shivered hard, the cold night air hitting him and making goose flesh rise on his skin.

_Ok so maybe I should've tried getting into the house first._

'Cooper would you stop it? Please...'

'Not before we can get past this.'

And with shaking hands he pulled his boxers down over his hips, leaving him naked as the day he was born, before her door. Violet however had shielded her eyes with her hands groaning humiliated.

'I can't believe you're doing this to me. What if they see you like this! COOPER GET DRESSED!'

'Nope. I told you, not until we're even.'

With deep red cheeks, she lifted her hands off her eyes, looked around frantically and then pulled him in, deciding to better have an argument with naked coop inside than on her driveway.

Stumbling in, Cooper was hit by the situation and held his hands in front of his private parts, stepping from one foot to the other and looking down a wee bit ashamed.

'You are absolutely crazy! And believe me I know what I'm talking about!'

Cooper shrugged a half pout on his lips.

Vi rubbed her eyes wearily and sighed then very slowly but steady a grin pulled at the corners of her mouth, soon followed by the laughter that was bubbling up in her. This was way off. This whole day was a walk through hell. And now he had even gone as far as getting stark naked to make it up to her. The naked guy before her, she mused, must have deep feelings for her, and instead of feeling ready to bolt she hugged him to her and laughed whole heartedly.

'You...are bonkers.'

He sounded dry and let her hug him, but didn't hug her back, not knowing what to make of the situation. Her laughing stopped and she looked up to him, smiling bright and sparkling eyes.

'Spoken by a true crazy guy.'

Coopers cheek where flushed warm as her frail hands framed his face, her eyes smiling up at him in a hilarious mix of laughter and tenderness. She rose onto her tiptoes and threw him another dashing smile before kissing him softly.

It surprised him and for the first few moments he was too shocked to move, but then he pulled his hands from shielding his middle to her hips and kissed her back just as soft, a smile breaking out over his face, mirroring hers.

'Thanks you for getting naked.'

'Always.'

Coop grinned and leaned in again.


End file.
